Deducing Love
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Three years ago Basil finally rid London of Ratigan... or did he? Basil has a new case to solve with an old enemy, but when a spunky American mouse turn his world upside down he has more to deal with than Ratigan... but new feelings as well. CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Um…hello everyone…I am NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak…well duh, you probably all figured that out when you looked at the pen name…anyway, I recently became interested in detective shows, and movies. Along with Monk, Great Mouse Detective has become one of those interests, so…this is my attempt to write a GMD story. I do greatly appreciate constructive criticism, and if you got any ideas, please…throw them at me…but not literally. **

**Just to tell you guys, I'm opening the beginning of this story with the ending of the Great Mouse Detective; you know where Dawson's speaking at the end? You probably remember. Hope you all enjoy! **

From that time on, Basil and I were a close team, and over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness: my introduction to Basil of Baker Street, the Great Mouse Detective.

Of coarse there was another case that I remember all to well. It occurred three years after I first met my good friend Basil. As I said, we had already done many cases together, and well; I had gotten to know Basil quite well.

As I got to know Basil more, I discovered more of his… unique ways of detective work. I also came to find, to my great surprise, that he was at the young age of 32 when I had first met him. 32! How young he was, and yet already had the mind of a mouse twice his age, perhaps even more so!

Ah, yes but back to the case! It was three years after I met Basil that we solved a case together I would remember for many years to come, for we not only discovered the reappearance of an old enemy, but discovered the appearance of a young lady mouse who would forever change Basil's life…

London 1900 

"Oh Mr. Basil of Baker Street! How can I ever repay you?" An elderly mouse asked a much taller and younger mouse then herself.

"Just try not to leave priceless paintings around, Miss. Raven."

"Oh I will sir! I will!" She said. She then walked back into her house gently closing the door behind her leaving Basil and Dawson out in the night of London.

"Well done Basil! You know I'll never understand, how you're able to solve cases such as these." Dawson exclaimed to his friend as the to made there was down the street.

"It's elementary my dear Dawson! You see I merely…uh!" He said as hooded figures suddenly bumped next to him walking past him. "How very rude! Well… I think one crime for today is enough. Perhaps when we get home I'll play a few notes on my violin…but I'm rather tired I …Dawson?" 

"Yes Basil?"

"Have you seen my money pouch? I swear I had it right here in my pocket." He said looking through the pockets in his coat. "How peculiar…" Suddenly Basil looked up and noticed the hooded figure only a few yards a head of them.

"Hmmm…. a pick-pocket no doubt." Basil whispered to Dawson. "Excuse me!" Basil cried out. The hooded figure turned it's head, but Basil couldn't' see the face.

"Yes you! Stay right where you are!" But as Basil started to walk towards the strange-cloaked figure, but the moment it noticed Basil approaching, it ran.

"Ah ha!" He shouted and he too started to run. He chased the figure quickly while Dawson was left waddling behind. The figure was fast, but as Basil gained speed on it, he came closer. Finally he was with in reach of the figure and grabbed its thin arm.

"Ha ha! Now I've got you." He turned the figure around, but to his great surprise he saw a girl mousses face. As she ripped her arm from his long hands and stepped back, he got a better look at her. She had dark brown fur, and a long snout, much like his own except hers was more curved and was smaller, and at the tip of her snout was her small black nose, but that was all he could deduce, for the rest of her was covered by a long dark brown cloak that only revealed her face, and shoes.

"I-I say…what you want, mate?" Her so called "British" voice seemed a little too thick to be real.

"You can drop the accent miss! It's obvious you're not from London!" He said as he glared at her. Se looked stunned for a moment, and looked at him before taking another step backwards.

"W-What do you want?" She said in her real voice this time. It was actually quite a sweet sounding voice, but Basil didn't exactly take notice of it.

"All I want, miss. is my money pouch back. Give it to me now, and I won't tell the authorities!" Suddenly the frightened mouse shot him a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss, you were in yards range of us, and the moment I called out to you, you ran!"

"Well of coarse I ran! Normally when strange men start waling towards women they don't usually stand there like wax figurines!" She replied with a cold voice. Basil was slightly taken back. He had never before been answered in such a way, but he remained stern.

"Now see here, hand it over now, and I won't turn you over!"

"B-B-Basil!" A tired voice suddenly shouted out. Basil turned around to see Dawson wobbling up next to him, panting like a dog, and holding his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Basil…for…for some reason…I-I found…your money pouch in MY pocket! So sorry!" Dawson handed the pouch to his friend.

"Well…that's quite all right Dawson. We all make mistakes now don't we? Well let's go then."

"Excuse me!" They suddenly heard a voice shout, as the two were about to leave. They turned around to still see the girl mouse standing there practically glaring daggers at Basil.

"I think you owe some one an apology sir!" She stated boldly.

"As you already witnessed miss, I apologized to my good friend. So if you'll excuse us." But just as they were about to walk away again, she slithered here way up in front of Basil, and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I meant me sir!"

"Well perhaps I wouldn't have accused you had you not run like the hounds on the hunt!"

"How dare you even judge me! You don't even know who I am!"

"Well... judging from your true voice I would say your…American. Am I correct?" But he didn't even wait for her answer as he continued to deduce. "And, the lack of wrinkles, and sweet voice you have, I would deduce you're about 27. Also, judging from your…. apparel…I would say your probably from one of the poorest mouse districts in London…"

"Basil!" Dawson scolded, but Basil continued with his ranting.

"Not to mention that you're probably on your way to the nearest pawn shop seeing his how there's a ticket sticking out of your cheap journal, which I'm sorry to tell you, wouldn't fetch a price of three shillings at even the most seediest of pawn shops due to its atrocious condition." Before Basil even knew it, her fist met his face. He fell to the ground squinting his right eye, which now had a dark circle around it.

"How dare you!" She shouted, as she tucked her journal under her cloak

"Now see her young lady, that was most rude!" Dawson said to her as he helped his friend up.

"Don't worry Dawson. I wouldn't expect anything less than from a common street mouse!" She glared at him once more.

"I am **not** a common street mouse sir!"

"Well, your certainly no young lady!" He said wincing as he tried to put his hand up to his now bruised eye.

"Well you shouldn't have accused me of stealing something!

"Basil was only concerned for his money pouch miss.' Dawson stated. But suddenly the girl's angry eyes dropped to slightly confused and stunned ones, as the name "Basil" suddenly hit her like a tone of bricks.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute… did you say Basil…as in Basil of Baker Street, the-the detective?"

"I believe, madam, I am the only Basil of Baker Street in all of London!" He replied bitterly. Her look turned to one of terror, and sadness.

"M-Mr. B-Basil… I…I'm so…I mean…" Suddenly without saying another word she darted off into the fogginess of London disappearing from both Dawson's and Basil's sight.

"Well…that was rather odd" Dawson said looking at equally puzzled Basil.

"Indeed…why would she suddenly care so much about…well no matter! It's not like we'll ever see her again. Come along doctor…I fear I need some water for my eye!"

**Okay remember…first chapter…so please don't hate me!!! R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated this story in like, FOREVER, but I've been busy. Just wanted to say thank you SO much for all the reviews! I truly wasn't expecting that many! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Basil sat in his chair starring into the lit fireplace, his black eye glowing in the fire's light. It had been three days since he had encountered that little… street mouse. It had been a most peculiar encounter, and Basil was still slightly puzzled by it.

_Why would she punch me, and then feel remorse about it?_ He asked himself. He then stood up, and began to pace across the room, thinking the mater over carefully.

"Oh what am I doing?" He questioned himself. "Come now old boy. You can't let yourself get all heated over an impudent, insolent, little…"

"Basil!" Basil immediately stopped talking to himself as he heard his pungent friend slam the door close.

"Dawson? What's all the…"

"Basil look!" His friend panted as he ran towards his friend with the "London Daily" in his hand. Basil snatched the paper from his hand, and inspected it carefully. Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine as he read one of the articles on the front page of the paper.

""Has Ratigan Returned?" Basil read a loud. "But, but… I don't understand."

"Basil, the paper said there was a mouse found near the docks the other night, and he spoke of the return of Ratingan! He told people Ratigan was still alive, and that he was going to have his revenge and…"

"Oh is this what all the fuss is _really_ about? Honestly Dawson, I can't believe you'd even give this article a second glance." He said handing the paper back to his confused friend.

"Wha… what do you mean Basil?"

"My dear Dawson… the docks have some of the most drunken sailors in all of London at night. It was obviously some drunken reprobate down by those docks who simply had a few too many. Ratigan is dead, I'm quite sure of it." He said as he began to climb up the stairs. Then, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the picture that still sat a top his fireplace, the picture of Ratign. Despite Bail's assured success in defeating Ratigan, he couldn't help but feel a wave of anger wash over him as he looked at the picture. That rat had done so much to hurt everyone around him, something Basil would never let happened again…

"Still… I suppose there would be no harm in going to ask around." Basil said snatching his coat from the inside of the grandfather clock.

"I'll come with you Basil."

"No, no Dawson. Quite unnecessary I assure you. I'm merely going down there to see if this fellow by the name of," He quickly glanced at the article on the paper, "Charlie Brewton had any association with Ratigan. I'll be home in a few hours. Have a pleasant evening Dawson." And with that Basil was gone.

* * *

The streets of London were particularly cold that night for some reason. Basil had almost wished he'd brought a second coat with him, yet he still walked through the puddles of sewage water in the streets, and the eerie fog that seemed to completely surround him.

"My goodness it's cold out here. Oh… I should have brought Toby a long. Well, at least I'm close to the docks." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, Basil could feel the uneven stone ground shake beneath him.

"What on Earth…" He stood on the street unmoving, until he saw a shadow cast over him. He slowly raised his headed to see a rather large mouse standing before him; at least it appeared to be a mouse. He was caught so off guard that he didn't have time to react to the large mouse fists grabbing him by his coat.

"'Ello there mousy boy." The rather large mouse said. Before Basil could reply to the thuggish mouse he felt his body being slammed against the cold wall.

"You look like a po-lice officer! And do you know wha' we do to po-lice officer's 'round here?" Basil would have made a witty comment at this point, but he was too shocked to see the large mouse's' fist being raised right above his head. He shut his eyes expecting the worse.

"Hold on there Mitch!" A voice shouted. _That voice! I know that voice…_ Basil thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes, and to his great surprise found another mouse standing right in front of him. It was the mouse from three nights ago who had given him the black eye!

"_You_!" He blurted, but was immediately shut up by the young mouse's small paw over his mouth.

"If you want to live, shut your trap!" She whispered to him.

" 'Ello Serena. Do you know this po-lice officer?"

"Mitch, Mitch, Mitch, Mitch, Mitch… this isn't a po-lice officer! This is uh… this is… my cousin!"

"Your cousin?" Basil suddenly shouted.

"Yes!" She said shooting Basil an icy glare. "My cousin. I'm teaching 'im how to blend in with the police and such, in case he's ever caught, or something like that. He's a real trouble maker aren't ya?" She said elbowing Basil's side. Despite Basil's confusion and slight anger he replied,

"Oh yes... I cause more mayhem then Jack the ripper." He said trying not to sound cynical.

"Oh… well my bad mate!" The large mouse said gently putting Basil down.

"Well thank you for putting my cousin down Mitch! And I'm sure he'll forgive you… right?" She said while, again, starring coldly at Basil.

"Of coarse old chap. Happens all the time…" The last sentence was oozing with sarcasm but was quickly stopped by the Serena elbowing him in his side one last time.

"Well we best be off Mitch. I'll see you back at the docks, alright?"

"Yeah, okay Serena. I'll tell the boys you'll be bit late."

"Okay, and Mitch… try not to have any more rum. I think you've had enough for tonight."

"Okay Serena. Okay." The large mouse mumbled as he stumbled away from the two.

* * *

"Now, Serena, if that is your real name… Before any other large mice attempt to pummel me, might I ask… what is going on?"

"Just relax." She said using her normal American accent.

"I will certainly not relax! Now, I demand to know who you are, this instant!" He said thumping his foot to the ground.

"Is this your way of thanking people, because if it is, I'm guessing you're not exactly the socialite of you neighborhood?"

"Now!" He reiterated. Serena rolled her eyes, and replied only a few moments later.

"I'm no one okay…I just…"

"Then why did you punch me, only to apologize a moment later!"

"First of all, I hit you because you disrespected me! I only apologized because…I… I just felt bad, okay?"

"Only when you learned of my fame did you apologize **miss**."

"Yeah… yeah it was your fame." Basil could tell she was obviously lying, but Basil decided not to push her.

"So, what is a young mouse like yourself doing near the docks where some of the seediest of people go?" Serena didn't look at him as she replied icily,

"I don't think that's any of your concern, **sir**, and if you're insinuating that I am some kind of prostitute, you're horribly mistaken." Basil was shocked by her outburst, and decided that perhaps speaking to this girl was not the wisest idea. So the two walked together through the cold dark streets of London, not uttering a word to each other, until they finally reached the famous Baker Street.

"So, this is your flat, right?" She said, as he turned around to look at his flat.

"Yes it is. Now look here **miss**, I don't know who are but all I want to say is…" But the moment Basil turned around she was gone. Utterly baffled, he turned in circles for a few moments hoping to see the young mouse, but to his dismay saw only the foggy streets lit by the dim lanterns that hung form the stone buildings.

"Who is this girl?" He asked himself as he walked back to his flat, thoroughly confused, and truthfully… quite curious. Still he tried to push his scrambled thoughts aside as he walked back to his flat, but little did he know a pair of glowing red eyes followed him in the dark.

* * *

"Hmmm…" A voice chuckled. "Yes Basil, soon we shall see each other… again."

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys liked it, and thanks again for all the reviews! I'm going to do my best to get this story updated more often! R & R!**


End file.
